Love Disaster
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: Sakura, gadis dingin dan cuek tak sengaja terlibat cinta segitiga dengan ketua OSIS sekolahnya, Sai juga sepupunya sendiri, Sasori. Awalnya Sakura mengira Sasori tidaklah serius, namun Sasori menunjukkan tekadnya. Lain pihak, Sai terus menjebak Sakura. AU


_Jika kamu mencari siapa yang bersalah…_

_Lihatlah cermin, kamu akan tau…_

_~**"**~  
_

_**Naruto**_ © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**~"~  
**

_**XX Me!**_ © **Ema Toyama**

**~"~  
**

_Love Disaster_, Chapter 1 : **Intro**

-X-X-X-

"Kalau saja aku bangun agak pagi… Sasori pasti tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Seorang gadis manis berambut pink panjang berjalan agak tergesa menuju sekolahnya. Sekiranya saat ini dia sudah terlambat 2 menit. Ketika sampai satpam sekolah baru saja ingin menutup pintu gerbang, gadis itu segera mencegat dengan tangannya. Untung tidak terjepit.

"Maaf Nak, tapi kau sudah terlambat 3 menit." Ucapnya. Gadis itu hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin namun menusuk. Satpam itu berkeringat, semakin berkeringat.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Dan akhirnya luluh hanya dengan tatapan garang seorang pelajar berusia 14 tahun. Gadis itu tersenyum misterius dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Beruntung ketika ia masuk belum ada guru berdiri didepan sana. Dan pandangan teman sekelasnya yang senang menjadi ketakutan saat ia melangkah masuk. Tatapan itu ia keluarkan kembali. Sebenarnya ia tidak ada maksud untuk menakut-nakuti. Tatapannya itu dikarenakan penglihatannya yang memburuk sejak kelas 2 SD. Bukan min atau plus, hanya terkadang sulit baginya untuk melihat dengan jelas.

Mengerikan. Beberapa siswi berpendapat seperti itu.

Menakutkan. Siswa pun ikut berpendapat seperti itu juga.

Disini, gadis itu tidak mempunyai teman dekat. Hanya satu orang yang selalu bersama dengannya. Sejak kecil, bahkan sejak lahir.

"Sakura-chan!"

Yang dipanggil Sakura menoleh. Ia bisa lihat sepupunya berlari sambil membawa minuman kaleng yang cukup banyak. Ia memeluk kaleng-kaleng itu.

"Wah, maaf ya aku meninggalkanmu tadi." Ucapnya sambil terengah-engah. Sakura mengambil satu kaleng minuman tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kemudian meminumnya.

"Kita bicarakan masalahmu di bawah pohon saja ya?" bujuk Sasori. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengiyakannya.

-X-X-X-

"Jadi begitu…" Sasori meneguk soda coklatnya yang terakhir. Ia menatap Sakura yang menunduk dengan tajam.

"Sangat percuma bila selama ini kamu mahir memainkan piano tapi kamu tidak mau mencoba menampilkannya di depan umum." Cetusnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, terhenyuk.

"Bukan begitu! Kamu kan tau aku ini-"

"Ya aku mengerti. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Badannya agak gemetar. Sasori menjadi merasa bersalah. Panik.

"Aku yakin Sakura-chan bisa kok!"

"Tapi... saat kamu meninggalkanku di pasar malam sendirian. Aku menjerit. Kalau hal ini mungkin terjadi, bisa saja aku pingsan." Sasori menyemburkan sodanya ke lain arah. Ia jadi teringat ketika secara tidak sengaja meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di pasar malam karena tergiur dengan es krim.

"Haha~ aku kan tidak sengaja waktu itu." Katanya gagap sambil berkeringat dingin. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh iya, nanti kamu menginap saja. Lagipula kalau kamu pulang, kamu akan sendirian juga kan? Ayah dan Ibu pasti senang."

Sasori terdiam. Terngiang kata 'sendirian' di benaknya. Ia menunduk, tapi Sakura tidak terlalu menggubris karena sedang sibuk minum soda.

"Iya…"

"Sasori, ponimu potong saja. Matamu tidak terlihat tuh, pantas kamu gak dapat pacar."

-X-X-X-

Sakura dan Sasori berjalan di koridor. Ketika sampai di persimpangan. Sasori berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Aku mau pindah kelas dulu. Dah~ Sakura-chan!"

"Ya." Sakura menatapi punggung Sasori yang berlari semakin jauh. Setiap Sasori meninggalkannya walau hanya beberapa waktu, maka dari saat itulah Sakura akan merasa kesepian. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan di koridor sendirian. Saat ia berbelok, tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang siswa… cowok.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Kata anak cowok itu. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Sakura, sedangkan reaksi Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa mendengar ucapan anak itu barusan. Cuek.

Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan anak cowok itu. Dia masih menatapi Sakura yang perlahan makin menjauh.

"Apa dia tidak menyadari kalau aku ini teman sekelasnya?" Anak cowok itu tersenyum sendiri. Ia menyeringai.

_**Sakura Haruno, gadis yang menarik…**_

-X-X-X-

Prolog…

Don't know when I can continue this…

To Be Continued…

-X-X-X-


End file.
